


Tying up loose ends

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: In the end it all happened so quickly and he never got his chance to apologise in person.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tying up loose ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back!
> 
> With.. this.  
> It's just a short little thing but I couldn't get this out of my head.

The gravestone was almost taunting him. His lack of courage, his failed attempts, how he had only succeeded in making such a big fool out of himself. But this was not the time to dwell in self pity, no. He had come here to apologise even if it was only to a ghost - even if the years had rolled by and maybe the man, if he still were alive, wouldn't even remember it anymore - but the apology was important to him. Justin needed to move on. 

Maybe it was a selfish reason, but when had he not been selfish, all those years ago, over a decade by now, he had let his envy and selfishness rule over him. Justin Hammer was a selfish man, but not for the reason now anymore than he used to be, he was on his best way to redemption and part of it was the apology he still owed Tony up to this day. 

He still couldn't believe it. He still could not believe everything that had happened. The fight, the titan, the snap. Everything. 

It was like a science fiction movie come true. And then Anthony- their hero- their self sacrificing hero had saved them all, all of them. Hammer included. But at what cost? Tony Stark had lost his life that day for the whole world. 

"Forgive me, Anthony." He whispered, back now turned to the grave, he couldn't take this anymore. His thoughts racing. This was too much, how would he have faced the other man? His therapist had suggested him to apologise in person, and he had really wanted to but then everything had happened and Tony had become unreachable and with all these fights and the aliens and all those things thay Justin did not quiet understand - and to be honest he did not want to understand them - he never got the chance to apologise for his idiotic and reckless behaviour back in 2010. 

2010 so many, many years ago. Now, it felt like it were lightyears ago.

As he left the public grave - everyone knew that he was not really buried there, but it was a symbol nonetheless - he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air.

"I'll be a better man." He whispered to no one but himself.


End file.
